Untouchable
by haleyalyssa
Summary: If Cristina and Ezio stayed together, this would happen.


I examined the bright-coloured fruit at the market in Florence. Oh how tasty they looked. My father had sent me to run errands, despite his stupidity, at a late night. I put my hair behind my ears then heard a voice behind me. I, Cristina Vespucci, had to eavesdrop.

"What about that one?" I heard a man say.

"Oh, she is beautiful!" Another man said. He sound younger than the previous man. So I guess he was a boy still.

I rolled my eyes and held an apple in my hand. What kind of apples did father want? Hearing their little conversation distracted me too easily. Good job, Cristina. I sighed and turned my heel, I should leave before those boys make a move on me since I was the only women out at the market this late at night. Only God knows what they would do to me and the thoughts in my head were completely negative. I managed to walk right past them without acknowledging their existence but I could feel their eyes piercing me. Before I could take the last step to leave the market, a boy stood infront of me. Cazzo. It was an Auditore.

The boy stood in front of my smiling like an idiot. He was frozen.

"What?" I said, hoping he knew I was easily annoyed.

"What?" He repeated me.

"Why are you just standing there?" My voice raised uncontrollably. His smile fell.

"Oh. Um. Because," he looked up nervously, gathering his thoughts. "I wanted to ask you something. Which is... What's your name?" He smiled down at me again. To be honest, the boy was kind of attractive. His brown hair was in a short pony-tail and he had innocent brown eyes to go with it. Damn it, Cristina. Focus on what you're doing.

"Pfft! Not one you'll ever make use of!" I manage to pass by him. He was a lot taller than me but that didn't stop me. I sighed in relief knowing that I had escaped another boy.

Cazzo. I didn't buy the apples father wanted. Hopefully he will understand why I couldn't bring them home. Hopefully.

I began my walk home and turned into a dark alley. Above me I heard the sound of tiles clashing together, as if something was above me. It was probably a squirrel or raccoon. No matter how dangerous it is to have a stunning women walking in a dark alley, it was the fastest way to reach home. I should introduce myself properly. I am Cristina Vespucci, a well-known Florentine beauty. I make people stop and stare at me because I had warm eyes and a flawless face with a dash of make-up. And because of this, I make the boys in Florence chase after me. I hate having attention like this, the boys are too desperate. They only want me because I'm a beauty and I'm sure that there are other reasons that I hate to tell. I want a man who knows what love is, who would want to spend their entire life with me, grow old together and make a family. Is that so hard to find? I can't even read a book without being interrupted by a drooling man.

Finally, I made it home. Well, at least to the entrance of my palazzo. I saw a tall dark figure resting on my door, it didn't move at all. I began to walk closer and as the moonlight lit onto the figure's face, I was suddenly lost in my own thought. It was Vieri di Pazzi. Vieri di Pazzi stood at my door waiting for me. Why was he here? I snarled at the fool.

"I told you I wasn't interested." I sighed.

"Si, but I am." He pushed himself of the door and came closer to me.

"Get in line." I spatted. I pushed him out of my way and headed for the door. Obviously, I was no match for him. His tall figure already hovered over mine against the door. He gripped into my wrist tightly, I could feel a bruise forming.

"I think not amore mio. I've decided I'm tired of you waiting for you to open your legs on your own!" He came closer to me so that our foreheads were touching. I could feel the stinging touch of tears running down my cheeks like a waterfall. Unexpectedly, we were interrupted by a sound in the darkness. There was a dark figure in the corner, yet Vieri and I couldn't see who it was. The figure began walking towards us without a sign of fear.

"Cane rognozo! What do you want here? This has nothing to do with you!" Vieri spatted. He let go of my aching wrist and pointed out to the figure. I could see the sudden fear that filled Vieri's eyes. In front of him was the Auditore from before. I let my jaw drop in shock, I should have been inside my home by now. But I was frozen, I had to see this. Had he been following me all this time?

"Nice to see you too, Vieri. I think you're disturbing this young lady's day." The Auditore said coolly. He gave me a sympathetic look before glaring at Vieri.

Vieri walked up to the Auditore and positioned himself into a fight, he already had formed his hands into a fist. The Auditore stood there, nodding his head and followed Vieri's actions. Suddenly, the two boys were engaged in a fist fight. I watched Vieri's head turn after each punch from the Auditore, his face was already bleeding and puffy. His blood had spilled onto the stone floor. Yet the Auditore remained untouched by Vieri. I heard an animalistic cry from Vieri as he ran away from the Auditore, he rubbed his jaw before spitting onto the floor.

"You will pay for interfering, your whole family will!" Vieri called out before running into the darkness.

The Auditore turned his heel to face me, he looked straight into my eyes as he gave me a worried look. I tried to find my voice and pull back my tears.

"Thank you. That was very kind of you." I looked down at the floor were Vieri's disgusting blood rested. I knew I was blushing, I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Are you alright?" He looked deeply into my eyes. I hated it when people made direct eye contact with me. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"I am now." I answered with my voice shaky. "You asked for my name earlier. It's Cristina." I gave him a small smile. He returned the smile and bowed kindly.

"Piacere, Cristina. I'm Ezio." He smile turned into a grin. I couldn't help but look at him in his deep eyes.

"Well, Ezio. It looks like you got yourself a second chance." Uncontrollably, I was on my tip-toes with my lips lightly kissing his cheek.

I made my way inside my house quickly, I wanted to get away from Ezio as fast as I could so I could scream. Not a feared scream but a – happy scream. I can't believe I did that. I can't believe it. I, Cristina Vespucci, gave someone a chance. I'm shocked. I heard footsteps walking down the stairs in front of me. It was my mother.

"Cristina, darling? Is that you? You're home early." My mother has her night gown on and her hair flowed elegantly; she was beautiful.

"Si." I replied.

"Where are the fruits your father had asked for?"

"Um. I got distracted and left." I answered quietly. My mother crossed her arms and smiled.

"What happened?" She grinned. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Boys, madre." My mother shook her head and laughed.

"Well, darling you should get some rest. Sleep well." She kissed my cheek and walked back to her room. I could not rest now, after was had happened. My thoughts were swimming in my head, I couldn't stop but think of Ezio.

I walked to the big window where I always sat down in whenever I couldn't sleep. The window was in perfect position, I had an amazing view of the moon and stars. The moon was full and glowing beautifully, I enjoyed these little things in life. It brings me happiness. I sat there until the moon had moved behind Giotto's Campanile and made my way to my bedroom.

"Cristina." I heard a familiar voice call out my name quietly. It was my father, who was in his office room.

"Yes, father?" I whispered. I had to keep my voice quiet since my brother's room is beside my father's office room.

"Mother told me that you didn't complete you errand." He looked up at me emotionless.

"Oh, right. Some boys were trying to steal my heart and failed. So I left." I answered half honestly.

My father chuckled and walked over to me, grabbing my cheeks and kissing my forehead. He signaled me to go to my room and sleep. And so I did. I spent the next half an hour taking out the accessories from my hair and placed them neatly into a drawer. In the mirror I admired my looks and hated them at the same time. My silk bedding hugged my body loosely, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Ezio and how he saved me. He was on time, he was protective and I gave him a second chance because of it.


End file.
